1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to solar cell assemblies, and particularly, to a solar cell assembly with a plurality of solar cell panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, various solar cell assemblies have been designed to receive and convert sunlight into electrical energy. Such solar cell assemblies have been applied on roofs of buildings and cars, or applied on portable electronic devices.
Solar cell panels are key components of the solar cell assemblies. A typical solar cell panel includes a P-type semiconductor layer and an N-type semiconductor layer. When sunlight projects on surfaces of the P-type semiconductor layer or the N-type semiconductor layer, a part of the sunlight is unavoidably reflected by the surfaces, and the other is absorbed. Photons in the absorbed sunlight collide with electrons in the P-type semiconductor layer or the N-type semiconductor layer, thereby, electron-hole pairs are generated, and thus an electric field is formed between the P-type semiconductor layer and the N-type semiconductor layer. In this way, the solar cell converts solar energy into electric power.
As known, the solar energy that the solar cell panel receives is limited by the surface area exposed to the sunlight. However, due to the limited outside surface areas, buildings, cars and portable electronic devices, having a large surface area for laying out a large solar cell panel or a plurality of solar cell panels is restricted.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar cell assembly which includes a plurality of solar cell panels and each of the solar cell panels can be efficiently used.